1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation button mounting structure, and an image forming apparatus and an electronic apparatus equipped with the operation button attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various attempts have been made for simplification of an assembling process of a button member having an operation button operated for inputting various commands to an electronic device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-141961 discloses an attachment structure which enables simplification of attachment of a button member by engaging a hook provided at the button member with an engaging portion of a housing thereof. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-55344 discloses a structure in which a hinge is provided at a button member and the hinge is fixed by being held between a chassis and base board. Still furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication discloses a structure in which a button member is supported by an upper arm and lower arm.
In recent electronic apparatuses, for the facilitation of its operation, a part of an operation button which is to be operated by a user is made translucent, a light emitting device provided on a rear face side of the operation button emits light and the light passes through the translucent region to allow the operation button to glow, thereby prompting the user to operate the operation button. In such electronic apparatuses, since the light emitting device and a switch are provided on the rear face side of the operation button, the configuration of the operation button structure becomes complicated and thus an assembling process thereof also becomes complicated. Moreover, this is a cause for disturbing the downsizing of the electronic apparatus.